


Sherlock Holmes on Greg Lestrade

by awoof



Series: Holmesian Politics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoof/pseuds/awoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's political prowess is taking the media by storm. Greg is left to deal with reporters alone.</p><p>A collection of newspaper articles covering the events after Sherlock's amazing TV interview/debacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes on Greg Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no idea what's happening, go check the first story in this very very very mini series. Wouldn't take you more than a sec to read it. I promise.

Sometimes, Greg gets just a little too protective.

 

**COUNTRY HUSBAND GREG LESTRADE CAUGHT SWEARING DURING FAN CONVENTION**

9th July, 2015

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Meanwhile, the famous detective Sherlock Holmes was caught laughing at his husband's outburst...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


End file.
